Crazy
by SNOGIRL
Summary: Mako overhears something he shouldn't, and Jinora and Ikki play cupid with two reluctant candidates.
1. Eavesdropping

**Crazy**

**Okay, this latest fic of mine was inspired by the episode "Revelation". Where Mako first comes to Air Temple Island to look for Bolin, and he sees Korra training with Jinora and Ikki. *laughs evilly* I am so mean to them. But I love writing match-making Jinora and Ikki! *sniffles* I really wish I could write the plot for LoK. You know that I don't because if I did, Mako wouldn't be so stupid, and Korra would- well, Korra would be Korra.**

**Cue disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

**Mako POV**

I walked up the smooth stone steps, waving over my shoulder to a very pregnant Pema. A blast of autumn air caught me by surprise, ruffling my already erratic hair. I tucked my worn scarf around my neck before stuffing my hands into my pockets.

As I reached the top, another gust blasted through odd spinning gates mounted on a platform. Korra had her back to me, charging into the ever changing maze. My eyes widened as I watched her intricately weave her way through, arms flowing through the air gracefully as her hair whipped in the wind. Doing her best to follow one of the smaller children's instructions as she called: "Good, stay light on your feet!" before she exited on the opposite edge of the platform. She braced her hands on her knees, her muscled back and shoulders heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

The calmer of Pema's two daughters -who she suggested I talk to- nodded appreciatively, and her gaze shifted to me. In unison, she and the other slight girl next to her cocked their heads to teh side. Her soft voice carried on the lingering breeze she and her sister had created. "Oh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome fire bender boy who drives you crazy?"

Ikki- the smaller one who Pema advised to avoid- squealed, jumping next to her sister excitedly. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Korra's posture stiffened immediately, and I tried not to stumble at her words. Like she liked me? Why in the Spirit World would she like _me?_ I had been a jerk to her the first day we met. Not to mention that we argued just about anything and everything: From practice to food to doing favors for one another.

I kept walking as casually as I could with all these thoughts racing through my mind. Korra snapped her head around to look at me, her expressive blue eyes widening before she stomped once, launching Jinora and Ikki into the air with a ragged piece of earth. They giggled as they floated down, staring at us with eyes sparkling with promised mischief.

She looked at my sheepishly, smiling awkwardly as she tried to relax. "Oh, hey Mako."

I cut to the chase, clearing all thoughts of Korra out of my mind as best as I could considering she was standing right in front of me, skin flushed and gleaming with a light sheen of sweat. I failed miserably, but I kept my expression unreadable. I had perfected the look over the years. "Have you seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you too," she retorted, posing sassily. "And no, I haven't. Not since practice. Why?" (**Okay, I'm sorry guys, but for the life of me, I can really not remember much of this next part here, so please, bear with me. Hopefully it'll slightly resemble the episode…Hopefully**)

"He's got a knack for getting into stupid situations. I'm going out to look for him." I slouched; worry settled right back into my chest. It was never truly gone.

"Well- I could help you look if you want?" She offered, ignoring the girls frantic whispering behind us.

"Nah," I turned to go, wanting to start looking for Bo as soon as possible. "It's fine."

Her hand touched my arm, surprisingly gentle. "Hey tough guy, let me help you. We can take Naga."

I raised my eyebrows- she had never mentioned someone named Naga before. "Who's Naga?"

"She's my best friend. And a great tracker." She headed toward the steps, hurrying towards her rooms. I stood for a moment, breathing in the cool air. I frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Drives her crazy like she likes me? What does that even _mean?_" I shook my head, hurrying to catch up with Korra.

At that particular moment, I was only concerned about finding Bo, and not once did I consider that Jinora and Ikki were still listening with wide eyes as they began to plot.

**Kay, guys, you know the drill by now: Ten reviews per chapter. And sorry for the interruption in the story. I really have a terrible memory. And besides, I just watched the new episode yesterday. My dad could hear me squealing and telling myself to shut up outside. *stares* Hey, don't look at me like I'm crazy! Genius is half crazy half pure imagination. So there. **

**SNO.**


	2. Decisions

**Crazy**

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated. Like the title suggests, things have been crazy here. The worst bit of it though is that my brother is Masami. *faints* I know! *sobs pathetically*. I'll try to update sooner, but I can't guarantee that I will right away, so please don't hate me. This takes place in "The Voice in the Night". **

**Cue disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

**Mako POV**

It had been awkward after Korra had saved us. Suddenly she wasn't just some star struck girl anymore. She was our team mate and she had saved Bolin, putting herself at risk. I hadn't been able to come off as indifferent to her anymore, especially since I owed her not only for getting us into the tournament, but for saving my brother.

She had been on my mind more than I had liked, but I blamed it on worrying about how I was ever going to repay her. I hated owing people. When Asami had crashed into me on her moped and asked me to join her for dinner, I had accepted, too stunned by her beauty and the collision to really consider what I was agreeing to.

And spending time with her helped distract me from Korra. Well, kind of. Whenever I saw her, I would see a flash of blue and a crooked grin before I would blink, and green eyes and a lip sticked mouth replaced it.

"-with me to the gala Councilman Tarrlock's planning?" And currently I was clueless to what that lip sticked mouth was talking about.

"I'm sorry, what Asami?" I tried not to run a hand through my hair. We were at Kwong's again, and she insisted that I gel it, saying that it made me look more refined and sophisticated.

"Tarrlock is holding a gala in honor of someone or other, but he only throws one once every few years. Plus, Bolin could come, and you could get some great publicity for the Fire Ferrets."

"Actually," I began smoothly, leaning towards her, "I was more looking forward to attending with the most beautiful girl there."

She laughed gaily, placing her hand over mine on the table. As I stared at her across the cozy table, I couldn't help but think of what Korra would do instead. Probably blush and punch me and trying to hide that she was pleased. I shook my head, smiling softly. I opened my eyes, and was disappointed to see green eyes when I had been expecting blue.

I glanced around the room, still feeling second class even in the new suit that Asami had bought me. No doubt Bolin was using this to his advantage, having the ladies fawn over him. No matter how many times that I had tried to object to Asami's gifts, she persisted, saying that she was happy to. I shifted uncomfortably under the fine fabric. You would think that because it cost Spirits know how many yuans that it would be more comfortable.

The constant murmuring lull dulled around us, and gasps were heard before everyone broke into applause. Asami clapped gently, smiling politely at the family who had just arrived. Tenzin looked imposing in his long flowing robes, his children bundles of energy in their bright warm colored clothing.

The only one who was different was the young woman in the blue dress, almost water tribe. Her long hair was pulled into a bun, the rest flowing down her back, shimmering as she moved. She spoke amazedly to Tenzin for a moment before turning and finally showing her face. My eyes widened in shock, and I nearly choked on my drink.

Korra nodded politely to the approaching councilman, and followed along obediently after him.

Asami finally turned from her past conversation, mouth dropping open in surprise at the guest of honor. "Councilman Tarrlock is holding this gala for the Avatar? Can we please meet her Mako?" She pleaded, looking up with beseeching eyes.

She needn't have bothered though because her father gestured for her to come where he was standing in front of Korra. Her father made the introductions, Asami greeting Korra with the utmost poise. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Mako's told me so much about you." I hid a blush that threatened to surface. Had I really gone on that much?

"Really?" Korra's tone was sharp, and I frowned slightly in confusion. "Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Bolin popped up out of nowhere, jumping into the conversation. "Asami ran into him on her moped." Before he could say anymore though, he was hauled away by his small crowd of fan girls.

"Oh, my gosh are you okay?" Worry colored her tone, concern making her usually free eyes seem serious for the moment.

"I'm fine," I waved her off, too elated about Hiroshi being our sponsor. "More than fine. We're back in the tournament!"

"That's great," she responded meekly, very unlike herself. She glanced away uncomfortably, an odd expression settling over her face like a dark cloud.

As soon as I opened my mouth to call her on it, Tarrlock dragged her away to the hoard of waiting reporters.

I watched her stumble her way through the questions, her usual confident attitude wavering under the pressure of the press. She finally snapped. "I'm not afraid of anyone! If the city needs me then- I'll join Tarrlock's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlock gripped her arm, his pearly white teeth that I longed to knock out smiling winningly at the cameras. "There's your headline, folks!"

Korra looked away, her emotions passing quickly over her face. I had never seen her so vulnerable before. This wasn't the same seemingly invincible girl as before. I exchanged a worried glance with Bolin, and he leaned over and whispered lowly in my ear, "Bro, we can't let her do this."

I didn't respond, too shocked to fully comprehend what she had just done. It also didn't register that two certain little air benders were yet again whispering in the shadows with wide frightened eyes.

"We have to do something. Just look at Korra up there! She's obviously pining away over Mako." Ikki pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jinora pondered this for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin. "I'm worried about her facing Amon. What if she gets hurt?"

Ikki gasped, clapping her hands excitedly, "Then Mako can come in and save the day and then they can live happily ever after."

Jinora shook her head at her sister's hopeful expression. "We just have to wait for the right time. As soon as one of them comes to their senses, we have to try and get them to admit their feelings for each other- Even if we have to lock them in a room together."

Her younger sibling's grey eyes sparkled with a promise that was soon about to be fulfilled. "I've got an idea…"

**Yeah, I know, I'm mean. I'm gonna make you wait some more. But I'm trying to update more often, like I said. Thanks for being patient with me, and all of the reviews I've been getting. You guys have already guaranteed yourself another chapter because I've got over 20 reviews right now. Speaking of reviews, they're loved, but the people who write them are even more so.**

**SNO.**


	3. Persuasion

**Crazy**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Again, I'm trying to keep up with the demand, and I always seem to be a chapter behind. *shrug* Sorry. But the weekend's coming up soon (yay!) and then I can pull some all-nighters to catch up. Hopefully. Can't wait for the new episode coming out! **

**Am I the only one who thinks that the ending from the latest one was lame? At first I was like: Ho-ly sh!t. Then at the end I almost ended up chucking the remote at Mako's face. Yeah, I kinda have problems with the producers messing with Makorra. Anyway, on with the story-which coincidently takes place in, "The Spirit of Teamwork". Enjoy!**

**Cue disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

**Korra POV**

I brushed the clay bits off my dusty uniform, shaking my hair out. I could feel the fine strands on the back of my neck damp with sweat. Well, I would be clean enough once I swam back to the Air Temple. The thought of more training almost made me more physically ill than the sight in front of me.

Asami and Mako were at it again- nuzzling one another, cuddling close, whispering in each other's ears. I gagged, but pasted an indifferent expression on as Mako turned to face us. "I'll see you guys later. Asami and I have a lunch date."

I sighed, no noticing that Bolin had sidled up close to me. "So, Korra. There they go- here we are. Alone. Just two lonely people. Alone. In the gym. Together. Alone." He smiled winningly at me, and I chuckled nervously, backing up slowly towards the door. Suddenly, training didn't seem so bad after all.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to the Air Temple for training with Tenzin. See ya!" I called over my shoulder, hurrying out of the now very tense and awkward gym. As I rounded a corner, I sighed, shaking my head as I made my way out into the cold wintery sunlight. I had one fabulous bending brother's attention, just not the one that I wanted.

**Time skip (I don't know how to make those divider line thing-ers): After the first match in the tournament.**

**Mako POV**

I could still feel the adrenaline pulsing through me, hot and quick. Not to mention the joy of qualifying even further into the tournament. If we played like this for the rest of it, we would win- no problem. And then it would be smooth sailing from there. I should've known better than to get my hopes up though. Korra would be making choppy waves in my near future.

"That was great! We were really connecting out there in the match tonight." I gave her a small smile, not at all like my reputation, but I could hardly care less at the moment.

"I feel like we've been connecting a lot outside of the matches too." Korra looked almost nervous, pulling at her hair and glancing around the small enclosure.

"Uh, yeah." I said vaguely, raising my eyebrows at my locker as I opened it to carefully put my new gear away.

"So I've been thinking that we should spend some time together." Korra continued, her voice growing quieter. Not at all like her.

"We have been." I said quickly. Too quickly. The euphoria of our win was wearing off, leaving me cold and shaky with- nerves? No, that couldn't be it.

"Well, I mean outside of practice and when we're not looking for abducted family members or fighting chi blockers." I turned to see her give a weak smile.

"Me and Asami are kind of-" I started, but she cut me off, marching right up to me. Her blue eyes shone with excitement and anxiety.

"Look, I really like you, and I think we were meant to be together." She rushed out, blushing more with every word. I turned back around, not able to stand her almost desperate expression.

"I'm sorry Korra," I said, almost not believing the words that came out of my mouth. "But I just don't feel the same way about you."

She turned away, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Just forget I said anything." She set her helmet down on the table, looking everywhere but me. I opened my mouth to speak when Asami came in, kissing my cheek and congratulating me on- something.

I was too busy focusing on what Bolin was saying to Korra. She looked dejected and worn down, but her eyes soon sparkled again, giggling at something he had said. I found myself jealous at Bolin bringing back her good mood so easily. That was something that I had never accomplished, and probably never would considering what had just happened between us.

"-felt like that since the first day I _met_ you." He insisted enthusiastically, and Korra hauled herself up from her slouched position.

"I could use some fun. Okay, sure." Bolin fist pumped, wrapping his arm around Korra's waist easily. He shot me an ear to ear grin over his shoulder, crowing with joy. "Oh yeah, who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here: Bolin!"

I craned my neck to catch one more glimpse of them, heads close together before the door swung shut. Asami turned my face gently back to hers, pressing another kiss to my cheek before burrowing her face into my neck.

The spot where her lips had itched, no doubt the residue from her lip stick, and her perfume was making me slightly nauseous. At least, that's what I blamed it on. It had absolutely nothing to do with Korra and Bolin dating. No way. As Asami hummed and moved closer to me, I automatically wrapped my arms around her, but my mind was a few blocks down in a water tribe restraint where I knew the couple would be dining, talking, laughing, flirting, kissing-

I shook my head, trying to empty it of all thoughts of Korra and my brother doing those- certain activities. I scowled, sighing deeply as I tried to focus on the girl in my arms. It was okay for me to be worried. I didn't want Bo to get hurt, to just be Korra's "rebound guy". That's all.

I had hoped that the more I thought it, the more I would believe it. Almost, but not quiet. I should've known best of all that with Korra, nothing could be almost. It was all or nothing, and since I was eight years old, Bo had been everything to me, and I couldn't risk it. Or my heart.

**Yeah, I know that last part was a little OOC, but I'm going to try to do another chapter tomorrow that will probably be the end of Crazy. Yeah, I know, it's going to be sad to say goodbye, but just know you can read and review anytime! Get ready for Jinora and Ikki playing cupid! It'll be worth the wait! As always: Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	4. Pleasant Arguments

**Crazy**

**Hey guys, sorry for the weird plot in my last update. I promise this is where my actual plot comes in. That was just kind of a filler chapter to lead up to this one- The final chapter! Yeah, as always, it's going to be hard to say goodbye, but if you add it to your favorites, you can visit it any time you want! *hint hint wink wink* Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm kinda rushing to get this done because I wanted to finish this before the new episode comes out tomorrow! **

**This is kind of at the end of "The Spirit of Teamwork", right before the first Makorra kiss *squeals, faints* when Mako says she drives him crazy. Oh the irony. I still can't make it through the entire episode without making some kind of noise at jealous Mako and Korra. **

**Anyway cue disclaimer: Never owned never will.**

**P.S. I'm going to be skipping around in here because I'm too lazy to actually rewrite the whole episode in varying views: Korra's, Mako's, and probably our two favorite air benders Jinora and Ikki's. **

**Mako POV**

I grit my teeth, forcing the words past my lips. Spirits why was this so hard? _Because it's Korra you dolt, _a voice snapped, and I slowly unclenched my fists. "As much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."

She stiffened in surprise, and I was pretty sure that the reason the tips of my ears turned pink wasn't from the sharp winter bite to the air. She turned to face me, cocking her head to the side, her clear aqua eyes wide and confused. "So you do like me?" A slight breeze teased loose strands of her hair into complicated patterns, their shadows flitting across her face.

"Yes, but I like Asami too- I don't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and-" Icy air filled my lungs as I gasped with shock when Korra lunged toward me. Suddenly, her warm lips were on mine, the slight tang of salt surprising me. My eyes flew open wide. Had she been crying? The thought filled me with an indescribable ache, and I couldn't help but kiss her back.

She drew away, a light blush staining her cheeks. She looked as if she were glowing in the Arena's golden lights that reflected all around us, like we were caught in a prism. She smiled shyly up at me before her gaze was drawn somewhere over my shoulder, and guilt flashed across her face as she turned away.

Bo stood behind us, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands. Pabu chittered sympathetically from his shoulder. His face screwed up as tears began to leak out of his eyes and an odd groan gurgled from his throat before it morphed into full out sobs.

My own closed up, my heart suddenly taking up too much room in it. "Bolin it's not what you think!" I shouted after his retreating figure. Fire burned hot in my stomach, and I whirled, pointing an accusing finger at Korra. "Great, look what you did!"

She had the audacity to look outraged. "You're blaming me?" It shouldn't have surprised me that we'd be at each other's throats in seconds.

"You kiss me!" I exploded, scowling at her.

"You kissed me back!" She retorted, getting right in my face. I snarled in frustration, and stalked after Bolin only one word running through my mind: _Shit._

**Jinora POV**

I slowly turned to Ikki, who was looking like she were about to fall off the steep roof we were perched on. Her jaw was slack, her eyes wide. "Did that really just happen?" She asked quietly, for once almost at a complete loss for words.

"I-I think so," I stuttered, blinking a few times. Mako and Korra hadn't noticed our arrival on our gliders. I was afraid Ikki had blown it when she got too excited and nose-dived as she landed. I had managed to divert most of the wind, turning it into a gentler gust. We had been perched only a few feet above their heads for almost all of Mako's confession.

We sat there for a few moments, still trying to process what had happened. "What are we going to do now?" Ikki asked hesitantly, and I stared out at the restless bay, thinking hard. They were most likely going to end up like they did after they had gone to the anti-benders rally: awkward and silent.

A slow smile spread across my face. Yes, that plan would do perfectly. I glanced at Ikki, who was looking rather impatient. I held a finger up to my lips, motioning to the still silent Korra beneath us, and then pointed back to the Air Temple.

I flicked open my glider, and dived off the ledge, relishing in the rush of brisk winter air before pulling up and gliding through the clouds. Ikki wasn't too far behind me, and I sent a gust to help her along. We had work to do.

**Korra POV**

I looked down in shock at the players being hauled out of the Arena on stretchers. Tahno was basking in the attention, sending another leering smirk at me before he strode out.

I wasn't exactly afraid per se- I had faced Amon and about a dozen chi benders at a time- but I couldn't help but feel a little edgy, nearly desperate for something to do to take my mind off of the final match.

I got my wish. Ikki darted in, her eyes shining with excitement. Little did I know it had almost nothing to do with the match. "You were amazing out there Korra! You were like- _schwoon_- and then like- _wa bam!_ And then they were all like-" she gurgled, falling to the floor with her tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed. Despite the serious mood in the air, I couldn't help but laugh at Ikki's display. She must take after Katara's brother Sokka more than they realized.

Something wasn't quite right though. I cocked my head, suspicion creeping into my tone. "How did you get here? I thought your Dad didn't like coming to these matches?"

Jinora strode in, giving me a tight hug before replying. "Daddy only let us come because you were competing for a spot in the finals. Congratulations." She said softly, clasping her hands in front of her.

Ikki suddenly jumped up and down like a demented rabbaroo. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Korra, I forgot! I wanna show you something." She dashed to the door and back just as quickly, tugging on my hand. "Come on!"

"Okay," I said laughing. I waved goodbye to Mako and Bolin, and followed a not so patient Ikki out into the hallway. She led me on for a ways, chattering quickly about air bending and how Meelo kept chewing on her buns and how she couldn't wait for Pema to have her baby.

Suddenly, she shut up, and swung around to face me. She looked like she was concentrating very hard on something. "Ikki?" I asked carefully, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you al-" Suddenly I was off my feet and a door had slammed behind me, effectively shutting me into one of the many closets Toza had scattered around the Arena.

I tried every single element I knew at the door, but the match before had wiped me out, and I leaned up against the back wall, exhausted and irritated.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and I breathed a sigh of relief that never made it past my lips. The door opened quickly, and a startled yell acted as a warning before dead wait fell on top of me. Giggles wafted through the displaced air, and they were all too familiar. I groaned with the person still lying on top of me. Ikki and Jinora.

I lifted myself halfway onto my elbows, looking down at the person who was spread across my midriff. A familiar red scarf and the smell of smoke caught my attention. "Mako?"

He scrambled away from me quickly, rubbing his head. "Korra? What are you doing in here?" Obviously he didn't know the number one fact about girls: their friends would do anything to get them and their crush to admit their feelings for each other. _Anything._ Including locking them in a closet.

"Ikki shoved me in here a few minutes ago. How did you get here?" I asked him, still keeping as far away from him as possible.

"Jinora did the same thing," he dragged his hands through his hair again. "What I want to know is… Why?"

I blushed brightly in the dark, thankful he couldn't see. "They want us to um-" I cleared my suddenly dry throat. "-uh admit that we like each other." I curled in tightly on myself, getting ready for his explosion.

"What?" He sounded puzzled. "But, we're just friends… right?"

"Yeah," I sounded fake, even to me. "Friends." Just because I had agreed to be friends with him didn't mean that I was happy about it.

We sat in silence for Spirits know how long, rustling every once in a while to readjust our positions. We ended up lying down on the floor next to each other. I couldn't help but think of when we were in the park leaning against Naga.

He finally broke the silence, something I had never heard creeping into his voice. "So- I drive you crazy huh?" He was _teasing me!_

I sputtered, looking over at him and cursing the fact that I couldn't see him either. "Wh- You- at the Air…?" I couldn't seem to finish a sentence yet. I took a deep breath before starting again. "You heard?" I congratulated myself on making it a full question this time.

He chuckled, and the floor rumbled under me. "Yes, I heard and I had no idea what to think of it. I couldn't believe it. I was a jerk to you, and-"

"I liked you, yes, yes." I snapped. My blush was blushing at this point. Right now I'd rather take on chi blockers than sit through anymore of this. "What matters right now is that I drive you just as crazy."

"Yes, I think I made that clear last night. God, nothing is simple with you Korra." He growled, sitting up. I frowned, and followed his actions.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" A dangerous tone had crept into my voice.

"You always have to push, and push, and push!" He snapped, twisting to face me.

"Well you're the one who can't decide! 'Oh, let's see, do I like Asami or Korra today?'" I mimicked him, scooting closer to try and make out his expression.

"We owe her _everything_ Korra! She's why we're here tonight! I couldn't just dump her!" He turned to face me completely, but I turned my head away, scoffing.

"You have terrible timing! You confess you like me when I'm dating Asami, you go out with Bolin, and then you kiss me when he's standing right behind us!" He yelled, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "But you were right."

I jerked back in surprise. "W-what?"

"When I'm with Asami, I'm thinking of you. I _wish_ she was you." He said quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I was silent for once, and he chuckled nervously before continuing on. "It doesn't change things though."

I sighed, hanging my head. "I know, I know. Things are complicated."

"They are," he agreed, and my head jerked up as his long fingers found mine on the dusty floor, twining them together. "But I'm not confused anymore."

I couldn't take the darkness any longer. I lit a tiny flame in my other hand, seeing his eyes shining like burnished gold in the light, sincerity swimming in their molten depths. He smiled that crooked smile, and my heart stuttered. He took my other hand in his, extinguishing the fire as his head lowered to mine. His dry lips brushed over mine, tentatively. I tilted my head up, nudging his nose with my own, giving him a small peck.

He chuckled, and I felt his chest shake beneath my hand. I trembled along with it as he pressed his grinning mouth to mine. He was feverishly warm, his lean body pressing into my own. I was swept away by the kiss, and broke away giggling as he nipped at my upper lip. He smiled ruefully down at me, folding me into his arms. A sigh bubbled past my lips, and two more joined it from the doorway…which was open now.

Ikki and Jinora stood there, their heads close together as they awwwed at the sight in front of them. I shot Mako a glance, and he nodded. We lunged for the pair together, and they squealed, dashing just out of reach.

"Ikki!" I yelled as he bellowed: "Jinora!" We chased the two down the hall, their laughter spiraling through eddies they had created.

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm finally done! And just in time for the new episode too! Whoo hoo, go me! I had to get it done because I have no idea how it's going to turn out. This is how I want it to, but that's highly unlikely. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so. **

**SNO.**


End file.
